List of The Wallflower chapters
'' volume 1 as released by Del Rey Manga in October 2004 in North America.]] This is a list of the chapters that comprise the manga series The Wallflower written by Tomoko Hayakawa. The individual chapters have been serialized in Bessatsu Friend since its premiere in 2000, and in 20 tankōbon volumes in Japan by Kodansha. The series is licensed for an English language release in North America by Del Rey Manga and in Singapore by Chuang Yi — under the name My Fair Lady. __TOC__ Chapter and volume list | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-47912-9 | ChapterList = * Chapter 1: "A Light in the Darkness: Sunako and the four beautiful boys are introduced, making a 'melting' pot of different personalities." * Chapter 2: "A Mission to Cut the Hair: Sunako, constantly being pestered and finally cornered, shows her kick-butt side and learns to stand up." * Chapter 3: "A Bright Eye-Opening World" * Chapter 4: "Ah, a Nostalgic Dark Past" * Chapter 5: "A Walking into the Light" | Summary = It's a gorgeous, Spacious mansion, and four handsome fifteen-year-old friends are allowed to live in it free! There's only one condition-that within three years the guys must transform the owner's Wallflower niece into a lady befitting the palace in which they all live. How hard can it be? Enter Sunako Nakahara, the agoraphobic, horror-movie-loving, pockmark faced, frizzy haired, fashion-illiterate recluse who tends to break into explosive nosebleeds whenever she sees anyone attractive. With Takano's high temper and incentive of free rent, this project is going to take more than our four heroes ever expected: it needs a miracle! }} | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-47949-5 | ChapterList = * Chapter 6: "An Inviting Sunako" * Chapter 7: "A Happy Shocking Christmas" * Chapter 8: "The Eve Before Sunako Turns Into a Lady" * Chapter 9: "Hot Springs Trip - Snow, Flowers, a Murder (part 1)-a trip to the hot springs interrupts Moori's love life with more than high temperatures." | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-47999-0 | ChapterList = * Chapter 10: "Hot Springs Trip - Snow, Flowers, a Murder (part 2)-What happens when you mix greed, Sunako's love for the groutesque, murder, and cruelty towards ugliness?" * Chapter 11: "Is the Enemy the Exam or Takano" * Chapter 12: "A Violent Stormy Girl" * Chapter 13: "A Banquet for the Beautiful" * Chapter 14: "I am No. 1" | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-48001-9 | ChapterList = * Chapter 15: "The Summer is Too Hot" * Chapter 16: "Matchmaking Trouble (part 1)" * Chapter 17: "Matchmaking Trouble (Part 2)" * Chapter 18: "A Dreamy Halloween" | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-48094-1 | ChapterList = * Special: "Little Red Riding Sunako" * Chapter 19: "I'm Not Scared of any Love Rival" * Chapter 20: "Valentine Day Battle" * Chapter 21: "A Dark Brown Memory" * Chapter 22: "Oh, My Sweet Home (part 1)" | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-48370-6 | ChapterList = * Chapter 23: "Oh, My Sweet Home (part 2)" * Chapter 24: "A Childhood Friend, I Wish you Eternal Happiness" * Chapter 25: "You're Prettier than a Rose" * Chapter 26: "A Rowdy Swimming Competition" | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-48371-3 | ChapterList = * Chapter 27: "Oui, Monsieur" * Chapter 28: "Whose Child is this Energetic Child" * Chapter 29: "The World's Strongest Women" * Chapter 30: "A Weird Chat in Cold Winter" | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-48526-7 | ChapterList = * Special Gorgeous Chapter: "Mori Splendid Day" * Chapter 31: "His True Intentions" * Chapter 32: "The Queen of Horror Competition" * Chapter 33: "Cherry Blossoms" * Chapter 34: "Paramount Restaurant" | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-48527-4 | ChapterList = * Chapter 35: "The Road to Becoming a Lady (part 1)" * Chapter 36: "The Road to Becoming a Lady (part 2)" * Chapter 37: "A Prince in Sheep's Clothing" * Chapter 38: "Going Home to Face a Typhoon" | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-48530-4 | ChapterList = * Chapter 39: "A Typhoon Wreaks Everything in its Path" * Chapter 40: "Dreams Come True" * Chapter 41: "The Princess of the Sleeping Forest" * Chapter 42: "Winter Wonderland" | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-49475-7 | ChapterList = * Chapter 43: "Girls Bravo!" * Chapter 44: "Test of True Love" * Chapter 45: "Sunako is Champion" * Chapter 46: "The Picture of Love" | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-49556-3 | ChapterList = * Chapter 47: "The Right Way to Spend the Summer" * Chapter 48: "The Love of Summer Vacation" * Chapter 49: "This is the Beautiful High School Life" * Chapter 50: "All for the Fried Pawns" | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-49557-0 | ChapterList = * Chapter 51: "Lovely Bonds" * Chapter 52: "Brilliant Accident (part 1)" * Chapter 53: "Brilliant Accident (part 2)" * Chapter 54: "Thinking About Chance Encounter" | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-49558-7 | ChapterList = * Special Gorgeous Chapter: "Mori One Day of Depression" * Chapter 55: "Jealous Generation" * Chapter 56: "Dream Mutual Love" * Chapter 56: "Let's go to School" * Chapter 58: "Sweet Typhoon" | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-49919-6 | ChapterList = * Chapter 59: "Memory's Door" * Chapter 60: "Baka Big Brother Rhapsody" * Chapter 61: "That Is The Question, To lLove Or Not To Love" * Chapter 62: "Memory Of Love" | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50171-4 | ChapterList = * Chapter 63: "Onobori-san to Go" * Chapter 64: "Pheromone BOMB" * Chapter 65: "The Hazardous Return of Valentine's Day" * Chapter 66: "Sunako's Ideal Body Building" | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50659-7 | ChapterList = * Chapter 67: "The Way to Become Pretty" * Chapter 68: "Dancing Steps to Lady Achievement" * Chapter 69: "The Blues of the Unbeatable One" * Chapter 70: "The Dreams They Both Shared" | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50660-3 | ChapterList = * Chapter 71: "Won't Lose to Poverty and Society" * Chapter 72: "Takenaga's Honor" * Chapter 73: "Love, Love Revolution" * Chapter 74: "That's the Dreamy 1st Love" | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-50661-0 | ChapterList = * Chapter 75: "Lightness and Darkness Collide" * Chapter 76: "Love is a Mirage" * Chapter 77: "The Way to Become a Domestic Man" * Chapter 78: "The Tale of the Prince and the Princess" | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-51029-7 | ChapterList = * Chapter 79: "Capture the Princess!" * Chapter 80: "House Arrest! Beautiful Sacrifice!" * Chapter 81: "Who is "Mister" Morikou?" * Chapter 82: "The Japanese New Year" | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 978-0-345-51432-5 | ChapterList = * Chapter 83: Special Story: "Machiko-chan Returns!!" * Chapter 84: "Kyouhei is Legend: Again" * Chapter 85: "If It’s You, I’d Walk Through Fire and Water." * Chapter 86: "Yeah! Super Pink Unrequited Love" * Chapter 87: "The Sunako Inside the Mirror" | Summary = }} References ;General * ;Specific Wallflower, The Category:The Wallflower